


Death by Dance (and Jihoon)

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Block B
Genre: Also kyung is a memer, Dialogue Heavy, How the Fuck Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Sex, basically taeil needs to rest and jihoon isnt helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going almost two years without dance practice is fucking hard and Taeil thinks he's about to pass out right here right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Dance (and Jihoon)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this

It's been almost two years since Taeil's seen the small dance studio they used for practice. It didn't really bring out good memories, but he couldn't find bad memories in the place either. In all honestly, Taeil chose to forget all of his memories at the cursed dance studio because if he didn't, he'd remember how strict Minhyuk is with practice and he would have just turned around and never gone in the damned building that morning in the first place.

Then again, that might not have been a bad idea now that Taeil thinks about it. Especially considering that Minhyuk had thoroughly kicked all of their asses and Taeil isn't sure he can breathe properly at this point. It's not the fact that Taeil's out of shape, far from it actually! He’s been working out and building up his muscle mass, and in all honesty he could probably kick Minhyuk's ass right back, it's just that Minhyuk has absolutely no idea when to stop the torture. (Kyung says that Minhyuk has a torture kink, and with the way he smiles when he watches all of them die from doing the same move for the nth time, Taeil wouldn't doubt it).

"Alright, let's take a fifteen minute break," Minhyuk called out. Fucker doesn't even look like he's broken a sweat.

Taeil collapsed on the ground where he stood. He really needs to get a drink, but he needs to find his breath first.

Taeil closed his eyes and tilted his head back to begin his inner journey of finding where the fuck his lungs went. He opened his mouth to get as much air as he could because it suddenly felt like there was a crushing weight on his chest.

Wait.

Taeil slowly opened his eyes and tilted his chin so that he could look down. There _was_ a crushing weight on his chest.

"Jihoon, please get off of me," Taeil's voice was just as strained as his poor lungs.

"But you looked so lonely, Taeil-hyung, I thought I'd keep you company," Jihoon cooed. He arched his back so that his elbows were propped up on the floor and he could rest his head in his hands. The position definitely didn't look comfortable, and it was putting even more weight on Taeil, but knowing Jihoon, he would hold it for the entirety of the fifteen minutes just to annoy his hyung.

"You can keep me company without crushing me," Taeil said as he tried to wiggle out from underneath Jihoon.

Jihoon chose to ignore Taeil's comment and struggles in favor of reaching up and flicking Taeil's nose. Taeil was offended.

"I heard that you're gonna get a new tattoo soon," Jihoon moved his elbows so that he could rest his head on his folded arms instead.

"Yeah," Taeil nodded, "I'm wanting knuckle tattoos."

Jihoon looked up at Taeil's arms with puckered lips. He let his eyes follow the tattoos until they disappeared behind his shirt sleeves before looking away in attempt to hide his smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd have a tattoo fetish, hyung," Taeil couldn't see Jihoon's eyes, but he could still hear the mischief in his voice.

"If I had a tattoo fetish, I'd be dating Jiho," Taeil scoffed, which was quite the feat considering Jihoon was still on top of him.

"I thought you were dating him because of his money," Jihoon turned back to look at Taeil and make a money sign with his hand.

"That too," Taeil nodded solemnly, "I need to find some way to afford that sweet kush."

Jihoon laughed at that, rolling over so that he was squishing Taeil's stomach instead. If Jihoon wasn't on top of him, Taeil was sure he would have shoved him.

"You've been reading too much American media," Jihoon stretched out and Taeil could feel his back pop with the effort. Maybe they should go to the chiropractor soon, god knows they need it.

"More like I've been spending too much time with Kyung," Taeil sighed and reached his arms up so that he could rest them behind his head. The floor was comfortable and all, but it was starting to hurt the back of his skull.

"Why do you spend more time with Kyungie than you spend with me," Jihoon rolled back over with a pout so that he was crushing Taeil's lungs once again.

"Because Kyung hasn't moved out to-" Taeil interrupted his own sentence to bring his arms out from underneath his head and put air quotes around his next words, "'finally be the independent young man he was meant to be.'"

"I still stand by my statement," Jihoon lifted his nose in the air with a short sniff.

"You're only saying that because it means you can masturbate whenever you want to," Taeil laughed, causing Jihoon to shake slightly with his movements.

"It's liberating," Jihoon nodded and scooted his body so that he was laying diagonally across Taeil and was closer to his face. "I wouldn't have to masturbate if you lived with me, though," Jihoon was pouting now, looking up at Taeil with puppy-dog eyes.

"I already told you, I'm not moving out of the dorm," Taeil tilted his head back again so that he didn't have to look at Jihoon. Taeil's been dating him long enough to know that looking at those damned eyes when he was begging would cause him to cave in less than five minutes.

"But why?" Jihoon whined. He wiggled on top of Taeil just to prove his point (the point being that he's not scared to throw a tantrum in public just to get his way).

"If I lived with you, I would never get any cleaning done," Taeil explained, exasperated because they've had this exact same conversation about three times now and it goes the same way every time.

"You don't know that," Jihoon's voice was muffled now that he's shoved his face in Taeil's (sweaty) shirt.

"When we shared the same room, it was a pigsty," Taeil glanced down at Jihoon briefly before adding under his breath, "and you almost killed one of my fish."

"Okay, that fish wasn't my fault!" Jihoon cried and straightened his back so that he could dig his elbows into Taeil's collarbone.

"You tried to throw him out the window!" Taeil yelled back as he tried to shove Jihoons elbows away from his neck (as much as he loves asphyxiation, he'd rather not get choked out on the floor of the dance studio), but the smile was still present in his voice.

"I'm never one to back out from a dare and you know that," Jihoon held his elbows in place, just to spite Taeil more than anything else.

"You're insufferable," Taeil sighed, finally going limp underneath Jihoon.

"But you love me," Jihoon stated, more of a matter of fact than anything else. He finally removed his elbows (thank god) so that his arms were propped on Taeil's chest.

"Sadly," Taeil did his best to hide his smile, but Jihoon still saw it.

"Aw, I love you too, hyung," Jihoon grinned right back and leaned up to shove his face against Taeil's neck.

Peals of laughter bubbled out of Taeil's mouth as Jihoon blew raspberries into Taeil's skin. If Taeil couldn't breathe before, he was suffocating now.

"Jihoon," Taeil gasped between giggles, "Jihoon, pl-please, I c-cant brea-breathe." Taeil tried to shove Jihoon off, but he was too weak from laughter and Jihoon had too much of a grip on his shoulders.

"Hey!" Jiho shouted across the room as if he hadn't been watching them for the past ten minutes, "No PDA in the dance studio!"

Jihoon lifted his head to peer over his shoulder at Jiho. "I heard Yukwon-hyung and Minhyuk-hyung fucked in here last week," he lied effortlessly, but there was no doubt in his mind that the two did anything but, especially with the way Yukwon blushed.

"Hyung!" Jiho gasped and moving between looking at Yukwon and looking at the floor of the studio in disgust, searching for the evidence of something that might not have even happened.

"We cleaned it up," Minhyuk said without shame. He continued showing Jaehyo how to do the turning dance properly, seemingly not fazed by the current topic of the others' conversation.

"You guys are disgusting," Kyung stuck his tongue out before taking a drink of water.

"Oh, like you're free of sin, Mr. I-Jerk-Off-To-My-Own-Songs," Jaehyo- who had now given up all hope of perfecting the move today- laughed.

Kyung blushed furiously, choking on his water for a moment, then yelled, "That was one time!"

"One time too many," Taeil shuddered. He was trying not to relive the memory of catching Kyung in the act, and he was failing.

Kyung turned away to sulk in the corner to the tune of Jiho and Jihoon's laughter. Before then, Jaehyo and Taeil were the only ones who knew of his shame, and he wasn't particularly thankful for them blurting it out like it was nothing.

"Stop sulking, we need to get back to practicing," Minhyuk grabbed Kyung's shoulder to turn him back to the rest of the group. He still wore a deep frown on his face and he looked like he wanted to beat someone else or himself up.

"Yeah, Jihoon, get off of Taeil-hyung," Yukwon nudged Jihoon's side with the toe of his shoe, "We need to work on the chorus before you kill him."

"Hyung," Jihoon whined but rolled off Taeil nonetheless as he mumbled to himself.

"Don't be a baby, you guys can cuddle after practice," Jiho helped Jihoon to his feet. Once Jihoon has on his own two feet, Jiho added, "We only have the studio booked for two more hours, anyways."

Jiho looked down at Taeil who was still on the floor and pursed his lips. "That means you too, hyung."

"Can't the eldest hyung get five more minutes?" Taeil whined and yes, he's turning 27, but damnit if he can't get at least a moments more rest, he'll act like a fucking baby if he fucking wants to.

"You're acting like an old man." Kyung seemed to have gotten over his embarrassment from before in favor of making fun of his hyung.

"An old man that can kick your ass," Taeil glared at Kyung, "Physically and socially; I still haven't forgotten about the dryer incident."

The tips of Kyungs ears turned red.

"I don't regret moving out," Minhyuk whispered to Jaehyo.

"You shouldn't," Jaehyo sighed.

"Taeil tells me there's even more Kyung-centric stories," Jihoon joins in their gossip.

"Come on, hyung, I'm serious," Jiho ignored everyone else's banter in favor of giving Taeil his best 'I'm the leader and you need to listen to me' glare. As much as Taeil didn't like to admit it, Jiho could be terrifying and on more than one occasion he was scared of him.

"Fine," Taeil groaned and stood up to mentally and physically prepare himself for two more hours of Minhyuk-induced torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i had more fun writing this than i shouldve


End file.
